blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ
|enemies = Crusher (mostly) Speedrick (S2E16) Lazard (S3E9) Thunderwing (S3E13) |likes = Driving His gadgets |dislikes = Crusher's cheats |first = Blaze of Glory |voice = Dusan Brown (US, S1-2 - S1E19) Caleel Harris (US, S1E17 - S3E20) Ramone Hamilton (US, S3E4 - onward) Jacquez Swanigan (singing, US, S1E12 - S2E14) Reed L. Shannon (singing, US, S2E17 - onward)}} (or A.J.) is an 8-year old boy and the deuteragonist in Blaze and the Monster Machines, and Blaze's driver and best friend. AJ is Blaze's 8-year old best friend and driver. As a technology expert, AJ is very smart and knows all about different machines and types of science, and how each one works. He is equipped with various gadgets, like his skywriting gloves which allow him to draw pictures in mid-air, and his Visor View in his helmet which he uses to see things faraway. AJ, along with Blaze, has appeared in every episode of the show. Biography Personality AJ is generally calm and collected. He is intuitive and rather intelligent when it comes to solving problems. Appearance AJ is a human with light brown skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white, red and black racer outfit, with an optional red and black helmet. The upper part of his outfit has a flame symbol on it. Powers and Abilities Driving AJ is Blaze's driver, and is shown to be an expert at driving. While Blaze can drive on his own, AJ usually assists in driving him, often helping him steer in the right direction or stop him by slamming on the brakes. AJ can also operate the major parts of the machines Blaze transforms into. Visor View AJ has a special visor built into his helmet, which allows him to see things that no one else can. When he is about to deploy it, he says, “Switching to Visor View,” then presses a button on either side. The visor deploys, and various details can be shown, such as an object’s weight, a trajectory of where an object will land, the amount of force something has, and other scientific reasons. AJ’s Visor View can also see things from really far away, and underground as well. Skywriting AJ can manifest images out of energy and manipulate them like they were real so the audience has a visual of the subject. Most of the time they were used to help select a transformation. Since the animation update, AJ projects a digital diagram on his wrist computer or Blaze's monitor instead of the skywriting, which was only used on occasion. Relationships Powers and abilities Driving Technology Relationships Blaze Crusher Gabby The Monster Machines Descriptions Blaze's best pal and driver, AJ is an 8-year-old thrill-seeker who loves to drive fast, fly high, and make a big splash. Using his helmet visor as a super tool for calculating and analyzing and his Skywriting Gloves to sketch out ideas in the air, AJ helps Blaze meet every challenge head-on with scientific thinking. - Official press release Blaze's best pal and driver, AJ, is an 8-year-old thrill-seeker who loves to drive fast, fly high, and make a big splash. AJ is a technology expert who knows all about different machines and how they work. He has special Skywriting Gloves that he uses to sketch his designs in the air, as well as an amazing helmet visor that acts as a super tool for calculating distance, weights, and speeds. With AJ behind the wheel, Blaze is able to meet every challenge head on with scientific thinking. - Nickjr.com, 2014-15 Blaze’s best pal and driver, AJ, is a thrill seeker who loves to drive fast, fly high, and make a big splash. AJ is a technology expert who knows all about different machines and how they work. He has special skywriting gloves that he uses to sketch his designs in the air, as well as an amazing helmet visor that acts as a super tool for calculating distance, weights, and speeds. With AJ behind the wheel, Blaze is able to meet every challenge head on with scientific thinking. - Noggin.com Other links :AJ's Trivia :Episode Appearances :Quotes said by AJ Category:Children Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans